User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/Diplomacy - Spring 1902
After getting traumatised by trying to talk sense into Theo, I can finally make this. I'm sure some of you are going to enjoy what follows, but Le Moi... not so much. *sigh* Russia, Austria-Hungary and Italy attack Turkey. Turkey ready to fall after the Battle of Bulgaria. Russia joining Austria-Hungar and Italy against Germany; Germany in a difficult position. Gerüchte über den französisch-deutschen Krieg bestätigten: Konflikt in Burgund! Polar Bear sightings all over Europe. La guerre a été déclarée! La France en armes contre l'Allemagne Opposition: Le Premier ministre ne comprend pas les bases du déplacement des troupes. Polar Bear Conspiracy: What is the intent of the Polar Bears? French Prime Minister states that he will not rest until no single expanse of German soil remains. Exclusive information of the News Convoy: English and French Prime Ministers broke into a quarrel during one of their meetings. Krieg unter Kontrolle. Kaiser verspricht, alle zu nuken! War is much more tangible these days. Joining one's country's army seems to have developed into a trend of sort and people all over Europe are enlisted. Powerful alliances have been formed now and the weak players of the Game of Politics don't seem far from being entirely removed from it. Will the alliances hold? Do the "weak" ones have secret aces up their sleeves? Everything is possible... So, now you see why I'm unhappy, don't you? I'm sure you're chucling while reading this, N_B, but be warned! You've made the worst move possible. You have angered me. I was perfectly fine with allowing you to live a little longer, perhaps trying to help you somehow. But now... now, I will destroy you. Not that my intervention is required. But still I'm going to do everything in my power so that you are destroyed as soon as possible. Let this be a demonstration of what happens when someone not only betrays me, but does it the worst possible way. You will all fear my ANGER! And the final map: Orders (underlining time): La France: F Brest-Mid-Atlantic A Mar-Bur A Par-Pic A Bel-Hol A Spain-Mar F Portugal-Spain (SC) England: Fleet in Norway to Skaggerak Fleet in North Sea to London Italy: Fleet in Greece, Support the Army in Serbia as they attack Bulgaria. Fleet in Napoli, Move to Roma. Fleet in Tunisia, move to the Tyrhennian Sea. Army in Tyrolia, Attack Munich! Army in Venezia, Hold. Your time will come. Austria: A Vienna support A Bohemia A Bohemia support A Warsaw - Silesia. F Albania - Ionian Sea. A Serbia - Bulgaria. Russia: Sorry, N_B and Blaze... I must do what is right for my people! :P A Stevastopol-Armenia F Rumania Supports A Serbia-Bulgaria A Warsaw-Silesia A Moscow-Warsaw F StP Holds F Sweden Holds Turkey: F Smyrna to Aegean Sea A Bulgaria Hold (The Army is destroyed as there is no place to run, no hole to hide) F Constantinople Support A Bulgaria Hold A Ankara Hold Germany: A Ruhr to Burgundy F Denmark to Kiel A Munich Hold A Silesia support A Munich Hol (forced to retreat) N_B, I have marked all the possible places where your army can retreat. I need your retreat orders by tomorrow's morning (my time, so today's night by yours). Considering that this is a small thing, I'll allow diplomacy to begin before that (unless you're N_B; you have to make your retreat order first). So, I anticipate everyone's orders next Thursday as always. Happy killing. Category:Blog posts